


Acronyms

by yanagi



Series: Tony!SEAL verse [32]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanagi/pseuds/yanagi
Summary: This is just a list of acronyms and other military minutia I used in the stories.





	Acronyms

**Author's Note:**

> If you're having trouble with all the acronyms open this in a separate tab.

Acronyms  
SNAFU - situation normal, all fucked up  
TARFUN - things are really fucked up

FUBAR - fucked up beyond all repair/recognition  
CATFU - Completely And Totally Fucked Up

Charlie Foxtrot - cluster fuck. things are so fucked up, it’s beyond FUBAR and coming in waves  
BOHICA - Bend Over, Here It Comes Again! Also known as the Marine Position!  
REMF - Rear Echelon Mother fucker- Those that are not a combat trade  
CDF - Common Dog fucker - meaning Common sense.  
UFO - Unidentified Flying Object, Utterly Fucked Over,   
Number 10 - boot size as in "sort your shit out ballbag or I will give you a number 10 so far up your ass you will... followed by all kinds of descriptions that shouldn’t be posted on SB :)".  
FIA - Freedom Of Information Act  
MTAC - Multiple Threat Alert Center  
A-TACS - advanced tactical concealment systems (uniform)  
POG - People Other than Grunts (non-combat position people. The ‘never been shot at’ sort)  
NAVY: Never Again Volunteer YourselfMARINES: My Ass Rides In Navy Equipment Sometimes (or Sir) or  
Muscles Are Required Intelligence Not Essential Sir.Ch(Air) ForceARMY: AF Rejected Me YesterdayBAG’s Bad Ass Guys  
BAMF - Bad Ass Mother Fucker.  
RED - Retired; Extremely Dangerous  
PTB - powers that be. Administration, higher ranks, politicians, etc.  
GOMAR - General Officer Memorandum of Reprimand, a write up.  
ASVAB waiver - the only way said person got into the military was because the ASVAB was waived in their favor. (Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery)  
DOG - Dead On Ground  
WIA - Wounded In Action

non-military acronyms  
ASWD (Pronounced ass wad) filing system. Any Slot Will Do/ Any Surface Will Do. In other words fuckit and stuffit.  
NOGAD (No One Gives A Damn)  
NUB - Non-Useful Body  
[Afghanistan is the Rockpile, although there is a good bit of sand and grit. The Sandbox is actually Iraq]  
TBI - Totally Brainfried Individual  
AMFP - ain’t my fuckin’ problem  
TFOA - Things Falling Off Aircraft  
TTFOA - Things That Fell Off Aircraft  
FUME: fucked up military excuse(s)DASH: didn't attempt safe handling/didn't apply safe habits (use it when someone fucks up with explosives)NUT BAR: Nothing unusual today; boring-ass routine.  
AMP - Ain’t my problem

PICNIC: Problem In Chair, Not In Computer  
PEBCAK: Problem Exists Between Chair And Keyboard  
BDU: Brain Dead User  
WOMBAT: Waste Of Money, Brains And Time  
FOADIY - Fuck-Off and Do It YourselfFOAD (Fuck-Off And Die)   
FOADIAF (FOAD In A Fire)  
Alpha code things:

Foxtrot, Uniform, Charlie, Kilo, Yankee, Oscar, Uniform. = Fuck you.  
Juliette Foxtrot Charlie = Jesus Fucking Christ  
Oscar Mike. Operationally Mobile. This means you’re movin’ out!

Delta Mike Foxtrot - person is suffering from Dumbfuckitis (Dumb Mother Fucker)

Sierra Sierra - shit storm


End file.
